Challenge Accepted
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Hermione can't sleep with Severus Snape playing on her mind so she wanders the halls to find that the professor cannot sleep too... (first adventure of a series of one-shot sexiness. Check out my profile)


Snape and Hermione

"Caught"

 _It's far too late to even try to sleep_ , thought Hermione, glancing at her bedside clock. It was showing 4.32 but she tried sleeping anyway. Tossing and turning and tossing and turning, getting her duvet twisted up in her legs. She kicked it off the bed and huffed in defeat.

Why did she have to keep thinking about him? How did his dark eyes seem to pierce an entire room just to reach her? What was the big deal? She had no idea other than it had started when she had detention with Harry and Ron for disrupting one of Snape's lessons. They had actually nearly blow up another student. Hermione was the last to leave, picking up all of her books after getting in some studying during detention. Snape just seemed to…study _her_.

Hermione shook her head. "This is ridiculous." She whispered harshly to the ceiling. Or tried to. Her mouth was so dry it came out as rasped whispers. She cleared her throat, sighed again and got out of bed. Grabbing her wand, putting her slippers and bed robe on she headed out of the dorm.

However, instead of just going to the girl's lavatory to drink from a tap, she found herself wandering further into the castle, in particular, toward the kitchen. _Maybe a hot drink instead?_ she thought to herself.

After a few minutes when she was walking down a painting-filled hall with her wand's full beam on, she heard grumbles of complaints but just lowered her wand. She didn't really need the light. She'd walked these halls since she was a little girl and she knew the way to the kitchen with her eyes closed.

"Put that light out!" a booming voice startled her. She turned swiftly, quickly apologised and turned the light off. Only for another wand to light up. She turned back round to see a bright light in her face. She put her hand to her face.

"Who's that?" she asked. As patient as Hermione was she barely waited for a reply. "Lower your wand." She demanded.

The wand lowered to reveal Professor Snape gazing down at her. "Hermione Granger." He said slowly and precisely. For some reason hearing her name spoken from Snape's lips in such a dark a desolate hallway sent a delicious shiver down her body.

"Yes, sir?" Hermione refused to let him know how he made her feel.

"Why are you wandering the corridors at this time of night?" he lowered his voice. Hermione was acutely aware of just how close they were standing. She swallowed and for just a second Snape looked at her throat and a million images ran through her mind. She looked away.

"I was thirsty." She said but then quickly corrected herself. "I am thirsty. I was heading to the kitchen to get a cup of hot cocoa." Her hands were clasped neatly in front of her.

"Uh huh." His voice was like honey to her ears. He said no more but just stood there looking so intently at her she felt naked in his presence which, she admitted to herself, wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if it didn't feel so intrusive.

Minutes ticked by. The longest minutes Hermione had ever known swam before her. Hours could have gone by and she wouldn't have known because she was staring back, into his dark, dark eyes. It felt more intimate than sex. She'd of course had sex before, with Ron, just a few times and she had to admit it had been great. However, after she discovered the brilliant good looks of a professor she felt so guilty she had to break it off with Ron. She wasn't at all planning to go after Snape but he kept invading her mind and making her body react in ways Ron had never managed and Snape had never touched her!

"Come with me." Snape suddenly suggested. Hermione thought she was hearing things that her hot, flustered body and quite filthy mind wanted him to say.

"Sorry, sir?" she asked. She needed to be sure…

He leant forward so slightly and repeated it slower. "Come…with…me." He didn't look away at first but when eye contact broke off, it felt to her as if a potion had worn right off. She followed obediently not believing what was happening.

After a very short walk they ended up in Snape's potions classroom.

"Have a seat." He waved toward a chair by the door and she sat. She had no idea what he was doing, since he had his back to her but he came back with a clear glass of water. "Drink."

Hermione hesitated, taking one last glance toward Snape who showed nothing on his face, before drinking. She finished the glass in 3 gulps and was still thirsty. Being in such close proximity to Snape made her mouth bone dry.

Professor Severus Snape took another chair and sat right opposite her, their knees practically touching. "Why are you really wondering the halls, Miss Granger?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"To get a drink." Hermione told him again. Before she could stop herself she added. "And maybe to get a midnight snack."

There was a twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth and when Hermione blinked she thought she imagined the whole thing but her gaze lasted a few seconds too long on those full, pink lips…

"Granger." He said. For a second she thought he was going to ask why she was staring at his mouth but instead he leant back and folded his arms. "How are you finding your studies, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blinked. What trivial questions he's asking at this hour. How very strange. But she answered honestly, anyway. "Easy. Don't get me wrong, sir, I love learning here but…"

"But?" Snape urged.

"But…I need something more challenging." And just like that Hermione realized something. "That explains it then." She mumbled, unable to help herself.

"What explains what?" Snape frowned at her and tilted his head making his hair fall to one side.

She wasn't going to tell him! Not at all. So why could she not hold it back? "I need something more challenging." She started. "So what better than to…want something so utterly forbidden?"

"Whatever do you mean, Hermione?" Snape asked slowly, unfolded his arms and sat up.

"You." Hermione whispered. She couldn't help herself. She wanted him to know so badly. She wanted him so badly.

"Me?" Snape frowned again. "You…want me?" Snape visibly swallowed and stared at her.

Hermione sat so still and just nodded. She kept eye contact with him, barely blinking. She wasn't hiding anymore.

Snape shot up from his chair, sending it flying and crashing into the wall. Bottles and potions smashed and popped and banged and Hermione went crashing into the wall behind her from Snape's body pressing against her.

Her breath caught and her lips, her hands, her whole body ached to touch him.

Snape stared into her eyes once more. He had pinned her hands above her head against the door with only one of his. Hermione wouldn't have escaped even if she wanted to, he was much physically stronger than he looked. With Snape's left hand he traced it lightly down the side of her body, from her face to her neck to her shoulder, lightly passing her breast, over her ribs to her hip. It stopped there and then moved across, tracing the top of her pyjama bottoms. All the while they never looked away from each other. Hermione moaned just a little bit and Snape pressed his bulge into her and she moaned louder.

Snape smirked but Hermione missed it for the second she had her eyes closed.

Snape slid her pyjama bottoms off her hips, and bent down as he pulled them off, tracing his lips oh so lightly down her body to her crotch where he took the bottoms off her ankles and threw them across the room behind him. He stood back up and used both hands to grip the hem of her top. Without much warning he yanked it off over her head.

Snape stopped and stepped back, admiring the young witch before him. Hermione could barely breathe; her knickers were soaked through.

For that one moment they were apart she had another realization. "You drugged me! You gave me the truth drug!" Hermione was exasperated. She couldn't believe it, but just as quickly as the realization hit she wondered why he had used it on her. "Wh-?"

"Isn't it obvious, Miss Granger?" Snape blurted. He walked slowly towards her.

She stopped short on whatever she was about to say. Yes, of course it was obvious.

"You're a smart girl, Hermione. A smart and beautiful, young witch." Snape stopped inches from her body which sported only knickers. Snape examined her body with his eyes and hands. He traced everywhere and Hermione moaned and felt just about ready to burst. "You…are far too smart," he kissed her neck lightly, "to be seducing a professor," his kisses moved down to her naked breasts and he kissed her nipple and suckled it gently. It was such a dramatic change from the man who, in just a few seconds, had her pinned against the door. It was extremely exhilarating.

But she wanted more.

"I may be smart." Hermione gasped out. "But I have desires. And you are one."

Snape stopped suddenly to stare at her. "One?" he sounded offended.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Learning is my first desire. You should now that."

Snape made a noise that sounded like a growl and Hermione just couldn't hold back any longer. She moved forward, as if that were possible in such close proximity, and kissed him, fiercely. She wanted him, needed him to fuck her. Snape did not resist in the least, in fact, he was kissing her just as fiercely.

Snape backed into a table. Hermione wasn't sure if she had pushed him or if he had pulled because he turned her around to face the desk and pushed her head onto it, leaving her arse in the air. Snape slid a hand between her legs and stimulated her clit. Hermione groaned in utter pleasure and clenched her toes. He then pulled her knickers down just enough for her pale, round bottom to be fully on show for Snape.

"You have a body as beautiful as your face," Snape whispered. "Just as I had imagined." That sent a strong tingle through Hermione's body.

"I want you, Severus. I need you, Sir." She gasped, desperately.

There was a moment of silence, or nearly silence, as fabric shifted and ruffled behind Hermione's back. She waited in anticipation. He was going to fuck her. Finally, she thought.

Snape pushed into her with his exceptional length and Hermione could not supress a loud moan. Nor when he did not stop and rammed into her again and again. Hard and fast.

Hermione's toes clenched tightly against the cold floor. Her hands tried to grip anything they could, just to stay standing. Snape lay his hands on Hermione's hips and used the leverage to thrust into her harder. He leaned over her back and she felt he still had most of his clothes on. Snape reached underneath her from the front and stimulated her clit again only harder this time and Hermione couldn't hold back; she was so close…

"My word, Granger, already?" Snape said in that delicious dark, deep, sultry voice that spurred Hermione on more. "I didn't know you wanted me this much..."

"You…have no…idea." Hermione gasped out. She moved her legs together and squeezed and moaned as Snape thrusted into her over and over. He lifted back up and fucked her so hard her hips bumped into the table each time. She'd end up with bruises but she didn't care. The pain felt amazing. The pleasure felt amazing. Snape felt amazing.

And then, just a second later it all stopped as Snape and Hermione came together in bliss. Snape's wetness dripped wonderfully warm down her legs, as they turned to jelly. Snape leant over her and gasped in her ear.

"Maybe we can do this again some time?" Snape whispered. Hermione could almost hear the smug smile in his voice.

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
